1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filters and, more particularly, to a disposable liner adapted for removable attachment to a conventional lint trap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lint traps in domestic and commercial clothes dryers are well known. These devices, particularly utilized in automatic clothes dryers, include lint filtering screens which are positioned in the air flow path downstream of a dryer drum in order that moisture-laden lint entrained in the air stream is filtered therefrom prior to the exhaustion of the air from the dryer apparatus.
Clothes dryer manufacturers generally recommend that lint screens be cleaned preferably after each dryer load, thus requiring lint-laden screens to be laboriously cleaned and frequently replaced. Cleaning necessitates the manual removal of lint from the lint screen which invariably requires numerous attempts due to lint fragmentation and fall-off. However, cleaning of the lint screen is often neglected, thus generating an excessive accumulation of lint on the lint screen. In any event, excessive lint accumulation can impede the normal operation of the clothes dryer. Excessive lint accumulation can further cause lint to rub on the exhaust chute during removal of the screen and fall therefrom into the dryer drum atop a freshly laundered load. Moreover, lint accumulation can cause lint particles to scatter or disperse into the surrounding environment thus inducing respiratory problems and fire hazard.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a disposable filter media being removably attachable to a conventional lint trap which allows lint to be removed monolithically therefrom in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the lint trap liner fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,200, issued in the name of Werner discloses a lint screen shield assembly attached to a removable dryer lint screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,047 B1, issued in the name of Schaefer discloses a vacuum cleaner device for cleaning lint from lint traps of clothes dryers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,925, issued in the name of Czech et al. discloses a lint filter housing for a dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,478, issued in the name of Lewis et al. discloses a lint trap unit which emphasizes drastically reduced air flow within the cabinet of the dryer unit preceding an incorporated filter tray, when employed, so as to allow for an effectual precipitation on entrained moisture, lint, and other particles to the bottom of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,170, issued in the name of Hauch et al. discloses a lint collecting device particularly suited for use in conventional domestic clothes dryers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,381, issued in the name of Fox discloses a lint trap located on the door of a clothes dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,485, issued in the name of Genessi discloses a lint interceptor for separating lint from a stream of air emanating from a clothes dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,262 B2, issued in the name of Goldberg et al. discloses a drying apparatus comprising a chamber for containing articles to be dried, means for supplying heated dry air at a first temperature to the chamber, which air supplying means comprises an air flow pathway having means for removing moisture from air exiting the chamber and for decreasing the temperature of the air to below dew point temperature and means for increasing the temperature of the air exiting the moisture removing means to the first temperature, and a heat pump system.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a disposable filter media adapted for removable attachment to a conventional lint trap which allows lint to be removed unitarily therefrom in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.